Marvel's Agents of KLAROLINE
by clairegleek
Summary: Sequal to Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus. Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine want to reinstate movie night, this time instead of teen vampire films they want to watch Marvel films. Klaroline, Stebekah and Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1 - Captain America

AN - Hello my lovely readers, here is the sequel to 'Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus,' almost ten months later than I had planned but better late then never. The title has to be one of the most hilarious ever, I couldn't stop laughing after I thought of it.

Enjoy x

Marvel's Agents of K.L.A.R.O.L.I.N.E.

CHAPTER 1 - Captain America: The First Avenger

Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine had spent the past few days whispering together while throwing secret smirks at Klaus, Stefan and Elijah. Those three planning something together wasn't good as they had a devious mind when put together.

"What do you suppose they are planning?" Klaus asked, looking at Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine once again talking quietly in the corner.

"I do not involve myself in their business," Elijah replied, "I am only relieved that Katerina became friends with Caroline."

"I still don't know how that happened." Klaus swore he came home one day and Caroline and Katherine were as thick as thieves.

"It's Caroline." Was Stefan's simple reply, "She is the only one of us who can look beneath our sins to the people we used to be."

"She is too forgiving." Klaus frowned, thinking of how close Caroline and Katherine now were especially considering that Katherine killed Caroline turning her into a vampire. How does one simply forgive an act such as that? Caroline, that's who. He couldn't fault her forgiveness as she had bestowed the honor on himself resulting in them becoming a couple.

"And yet at the same time unforgiving." Stefan added, reminding himself how Caroline still refused to speak to Bonnie after their fight about Klaus and her friendship with the Original family almost a year ago. It amazed him that Caroline could forgive Klaus, Katherine and Rebekah, newcomers into her life and yet she was unable to forgive Bonnie whom she'd known her whole life, perhaps knowing someone longer cut you deeper when they did something to hurt you. From personal experience Stefan knew this was true, every time Damon did something to hurt him it tore his heart apart. His brother wished him an eternity of misery and Stefan's only crime was loving him too much to be able to live without him. In the last few years they had gotten back to the brothers that they once were, however, the pain from Damon's actions would never completely leave him.

"The dichotomy of my girl." Klaus smiled as he thought of all the little quirks and contradictions that made up his love. Caroline was certainly one of a kind.

As if Klaus's thoughts had brought Caroline to him, she suddenly appeared before him, her hands behind her back and an innocent smile on her face, "Klaus?"

"What is it that you want?" Klaus narrowed his eyes, not falling for Caroline's innocent face, he had been with her for almost a year and in that time he had grown to know her better than almost anyone else.

"What makes you think that I want anything from you?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over the chest.

"One, I know you." Klaus put his hands on the back of Caroline's thighs and pulled her onto his lap, "Two, I can feel your emotions." He placed a curl behind her ear, "And third, I've seen you, Katerina and Bekah scheming together." He smirked at her, "I know when to be suspicious."

Caroline pouted, "You know me too well."

Klaus chuckled, stroking his fingers against Caroline's cheek, "That's a good thing, my love."

"That remains to be seen." Caroline grinned at Klaus to show him that she was teasing.

"For gods sake!" Rebekah huffed in annoyance, glaring at the back of Caroline's head from where she stood behind her, "Just tell them already."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah's attitude having gotten used to it in the last year. Returning her gaze to Klaus her sweet smile covered her lips again, "We," she gestured at herself, Rebekah and Katherine, "have been talking and..." She bit her lip.

"And...?" Klaus encouraged, his fingers rubbing against the soft skin of Caroline's back.

"We've decided to reinstate movie night." Caroline declared.

Klaus, Elijah and Stefan all groaned in dismay. It had been almost eight months since they were forced to endure one of the girls choices in movies. After the night they were forced to watch 'The Notebook' and 'The Time Traveler's Wife' they had refused point blank to watch anymore movies with the girls, no matter how much they loved them they refused to watch such rubbish ever again.

"I will not watch that rubbish again, Caroline." Klaus refused to endure that kind of torture again.

"Neither will I." Stefan agreed with Klaus, he would never force himself to watch that kind of movie ever again.

"It's not that kind of movie." Caroline smiled her Miss Mystic Falls smile, "It's a comic book film. Full of action."

"Really?" Stefan asked disbelief written all over his face.

"Yep." Caroline nodded her head, "It's 'Captain America.'"

Klaus, Stefan and Elijah shared a look between them, asking one another if it was worth a chance. They each nodded their heads.

"Okay, we will watch it with you." Klaus agreed causing Caroline to squeal in his arms, "If you even think of putting a chick flick on afterwards we have the right to stop the film and end movie night." He smirked in triumph, "Forever."

"Fine." Caroline agreed knowing there was no way that Klaus, Stefan or Elijah wouldn't enjoy the action packed Marvel film, "We accept the terms."

"Then we have a deal." Klaus smiled.

"Yay!" Caroline clapped her hands in delight, grinning widely, "I love you." She gave Klaus a big kiss before getting off his lap and joining Katherine and Rebekah, "Movie night is this Friday."

Klaus, Stefan and Elijah shared a look between them which said, 'What have we gotten ourselves into.'

X

Caroline was driving to Rebekah's apartment to pick her up before collecting Katherine whom lived in a mansion on the outskirts of town with Elijah. They did stay overnight at the mansion on occasion they just enjoyed having their own space. At the moment Caroline split her time between her home, Whitmore College and Klaus's mansion. Klaus was pushing for her to move in with him but she had so far resisted as she knew it was a big step and she wanted to be a hundred percent certain before sharing her life completely with him. Deep down she knew she was ready to be with Klaus forever she just wasn't quite ready to part from her childhood home just yet.

Caroline pulled up outside of Rebekah's apartment and waited for her.

Rebekah opened the car door and got in, "Morning." She looked behind her to the backseat, "I see you haven't picked up slutty Pierce yet."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Watch yourself," she smirked at Rebekah as she pulled out and drove toward Katherine's, "one day you might be calling her slutty Mikaelson."

"God I hope not." Rebekah was repulsed at the thought, Katherine Pierce would never become her sister-in-law, she was not the marrying type.

Caroline chuckled at Rebekah's expression. She would bet that Elijah would not leave Katherine unmarried for very long. It was obvious just how much he loved her, his eyes followed her constantly, a smile was almost permanently etched on his face and he lit up whenever she was around. It was cute to watch.

"Don't tell me you're rooting for them?" Rebekah asked, incredulous at the thought of Caroline wanted her brother to spend his eternity with that tramp, "My brother deserves better than her."

Caroline shrugged, "Maybe he does deserve better." She looked over at Rebekah and smiled, "But he has chosen Kat, he has been choosing her for centuries."

"And just how exactly do you know that?" Rebekah was intrigued as to how Caroline knew that. She had only known Elijah for a year and yet she somehow knew things that not even Rebekah had known.

"Elijah told me." Caroline replied. Elijah often confessed to her his feelings and actions toward Katherine in the centuries they were apart, "I am so on team Kalijah."

"Team what?" Rebekah asked, confused as to what Caroline meant.

"Kalijah." Caroline repeated before explaining what it meant, "Combine Katherine and Elijah and you get Kalijah."

"How your mind thinks of these things I shall never know." Rebekah replied, shaking her head at Caroline.

Caroline grinned at Rebekah cheekily adding, "Wouldn't you like to know whether I am on team Stebekah or team Stelena?"

Rebekah looked at Caroline in disbelief before breaking into giggles.

Caroline joined Rebekah in laughter. She was still chuckling as she stopped outside Katherine's.

Katherine slid into the backseat. Fluffing her hair she asked, "Why are you two so giggly this morning?" She smirked lasciviously, "Got some, did we?"

Rebekah and Caroline could do nothing but laugh in reply.

Katherine was staring at the both of them like they'd lost their minds, "You are both crazy, do you know that?" She smirked amused, "I love that about you, Carebear."

X

At the store Caroline filled her basket with all the titles she wanted; "Captain America,' 'Iron Man' and 'Thor' to name but a few. After placing the last one in she declared, "All done!"

"Are you sure about buying all of them?" Rebekah asked, unsure whether Klaus, Elijah and Stefan would enjoy the first film let alone all of them, "What if they don't like it? Movie night will be ended for good."

"If they don't like it I say screw 'em." Katherine replied, shrugging her shoulders, "We will watch the rest without them." She held her hand out, "Agreed?"

Caroline grinned as she took Katherine's hand in hers shaking it, "Agreed." She looked at Rebekah, "Bek's?"

Rebekah sighed, reluctantly taking Katherine's hand and shaking it, "Agreed."

Team Avengers was born.

X

Two days later, Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine were sat on the couches that lined the room as they waited for their boyfriends to return with their drinks, snacks and popcorn.

"I can't wait to see some shirtless Chris Evans." Katherine closed her eyes moaning as she pictured his body, "He is delicious."

"While he is super hot," Caroline agreed with Katherine that Cap was indeed very hot, but for her there was someone even hotter, "I am in love with Thor's abs." She sighed as she thought of Chris Hemsworth's toned body, mmmm, if she didn't have Klaus she would very much like to lick Thor's gorgeous chest.

"I enjoy someone even sexier than Thor and Captain America." Rebekah added.

"Who?" Katherine and Caroline asked at the same time. Just whom did Rebekah think was sexier than Chris Evans and Chris Hemsworth.

"Loki." Rebekah smirked as she thought of running her hands through Loki's hair, yanking him against her body and devouring that mouth of his.

"Oh!" Caroline smiled in agreement, "Yeah, Loki is pretty gorgeous."

"Gotta love a bad boy." Katherine smirked, Loki's devious and mischievous personality was well suited to her own. The things a God and a centuries old vampire could get up to. Katherine giggled at the visual in her head.

"I do not even want to know what you are thinking about right now." Rebekah was disgusted to even guess what went on in Katherine's mind.

Katherine smirked, "Nothing you could handle, little girl." She chuckled at the glare on Rebekah's face, "Ask nicely and I'll teach you some tricks." She winked, "Let you in on some things that Stefan enjoys."

Rebekah was about to launch herself at Katherine when Caroline jumped on top of her to prevent her from moving. Rebekah placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders pushing her back slightly, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Stopping you from attacking Kat." Caroline was straddling Rebekah at this point, tightening her thighs around hers.

Rebekah glared at Caroline, "After what she said! Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because you know she loves antagonizing you." Caroline rolled her eyes at the childish antics of Rebekah and Katherine.

"And I would love to pull her heart out through her throat." Oh how Rebekah would love to end Katherine's existence once and for all, "But I resist the overwhelming urge to kill her for Elijah's sake."

"I am sure Elijah is thankful for that." Caroline replied, knowing it was Rebekah wanted to hear. Only she would be friends with two people whom could literally not stand the sight of each other. It certainly made her life interesting that she had to stop them from killing one another every other day.

Before Rebekah could respond Elijah, Klaus and Stefan returned with the drinks and snacks for the movie. They did a double take as they took in the sight of Caroline sitting on Rebekah's lap, Katherine smirking at them from the other sofa.

"Do I dare ask?" Klaus asked as he looked on in amusement at Caroline's position on top of Rebekah. He wanted his girlfriend and sister to be close but not that close.

Elijah noticed the smirk on his lovers face and knew instantly that it had something to do with Katherine. Quirking his brow he asked Caroline, "Why are you on top of my sister, little one?"

"To prevent her from moving." Caroline answered, still not removing herself from Rebekah's lap.

"May I ask why?" Elijah questioned, wanting to know what happened.

"To stop her attacking Kat." Caroline replied.

Elijah sighed, "What did you say to upset my sister this time, Katerina?"

"Oh you know." Katherine studied her nails as she revealed, "We were talking about boys and Rebekah couldn't handle what goes on in my mind." She looked up at Rebekah and grinned, "Then I offered to show her some tricks that Stefan used to enjoy."

Stefan groaned. Rebekah would be a jealous mess for the next few days as he tried to diffuse what Katherine said.

"Ripper," Klaus smirked, enjoying making Stefan squirm, "how about you tell my sister about all those tricks."

Stefan glared at Klaus, "I hate you."

Klaus just chuckled.

"Why do I even bother!" Caroline rolled her eyes, finally getting up off of Rebekah's lap, "You two will be sniping at each other for forever."

"It does provide excellent entertainment." Klaus chuckled, pouring himself a scotch.

Caroline decided to ignore Klaus and took her seat on the couch, "Are we all ready?"

Elijah sat beside Katherine, curling his arm around her shoulders so that he could play with one of her curls, "You must stop this spat you have with Rebekah."

"But she's so fun to play with." Katherine snuggled into Elijah's chest, content to be in his arms. She may love getting on Rebekah's nerves but she would never actually do anything too bad to her as she didn't want to risk losing Elijah.

"Katerina..." Elijah whispered in that sexy growl of his.

Katherine shivered at the way Elijah's voice made her whole body react. She pouted at him, "No fair! You know I can't resist that sexy voice of yours."

Elijah smirked, displaying his rare mischievous side, "That's the idea, sweetness." He nipped Katherine's neck.

Katherine moaned and tilted her neck. She loved this side of Elijah, playful and sexy, he was always like this when it was just the two of them. He was never so open when surrounded by people before, even if they were his own family.

Stefan sat beside Rebekah and intertwined their fingers together. He tilted his head towards her and whispered, "I love you, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled.

"Take what Katherine says with a pinch of salt." Stefan took Rebekah's chin in his hand and tilted her face towards his, "You are everything to me. I love how we are together." He looked down and smiled, "I'm happy."

Rebekah grinned, "You make me happy too." Her eyes lit up with joy, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan pulled Rebekah in for a kiss.

Klaus sat on the sofa and laid back against the arm. He patted the space in front of him, "Come here, my love."

Caroline shuffled along the sofa so that her back was against Klaus's chest and his arms were around her waist. Relaxing against him she pressed play.

The film starts off with men discovering a frozen ship and after wiping away the ice it shows the red, white and blue shield of Captain America. When Steve Rogers appears on film the boys finally react.

"THAT is the superhero of the film?" Stefan exclaimed, incredulous that the short skinny kid on screen could possible be a superhero.

"Even I expect a bit more muscle than he possesses." Elijah added, rather surprised at the weediness of the character.

Katherine chuckled, "Just wait and see." She would be paying avid attention to when he bulks up.

They continued watching. Steve is rejected by the army. He tries to defend himself against a bully and is helped by his friend Bucky. He enlists again and is accepted. He goes to military training for the Super Soldier programme.

"Better be some programme to make him Super." Klaus sniggered.

"Shut up, Klaus." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He is right though." Stefan agreed with Klaus.

"Stefan!" Caroline glared at Stefan before concentrating on the movie again.

Steve removes his shirt and enters the capsule. He is injected with the Super Soldier serum and he is enclosed in the machine. The machine emits a bright light and Steve groans in pain. Soon the procedure is complete and the capsule opens. Steve is a foot taller and has gained a body of solid muscle.

Rebekah, Katherine and Caroline sighed in appreciation of Chris Evans physique. Damn if he wasn't beautiful, his good looks mixed with that toned body made him irresistible.

"That's why you wanted to watch this? To ogle another guy." Klaus asked annoyed, he did not want to watch his girl make googly eyes as some actor he could crush with one hand.

Caroline looked up at Klaus, "Don't be jealous, Klaus."

"I'm not." Klaus gritted his teeth.

"Sure you're not." Caroline snorted as she laid her head back on Klaus's chest, "Just shut up and enjoy the movie."

Yeah, like Klaus could really enjoy it knowing that Caroline was watching it to look at HIM.

X

Steve was running through New York after waking up, looking at everything in confusion. Nick Fury appear and explains that he's been sleeping for seventy years. The film ends.

"That was an enjoyable film." Elijah had enjoyed it. It was different than the girls usual choices.

"It's not over yet." Katherine told them.

"It's the end." Stefan was confused as to what Katherine meant.

"A true Marvel fan stays to the end." Caroline stated.

Before anyone could reply the final scene came on. Steve was pummeling a punching bag so hard that it flew off the chain. Fury enters the gym and has a new mission for Cap. Then images of all the other superheroes appear; Captain America, Thor, Ironman, Hawkeye, Black Widow and The Hulk, they're preparing for battle. Fury says, "They're up."

Caroline squeals, "I can't wait to watch the rest of them!"

"And who said we are watching the rest of them?" Klaus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to seriously tell me that you didn't like that?" Caroline asked, not believing for a second that Klaus didn't like it.

"No, I did like it," Klaus admitted, "definitely better than 'Twilight.'"

"You loved 'Twilight!'" Caroline exclaimed.

"No, I didn't." Klaus shook his head in denial.

"Our bond would beg to differ." Caroline smiled, "I know how you really feel about 'Twilight.'"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Caroline giggled at Klaus's none answer, she knew the truth that he actually enjoyed 'Twilight.'

"So..." Rebekah butt in, bored with Klaus and Caroline's repeated fight over his possible enjoyment of the teenage vampire film, "Can we continue movie night?"

Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine looked at their boyfriends with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips hoping to get their own way.

Klaus, Elijah and Stefan tried to resist but found it near impossible, their girlfriends were just too adorable.

"Okay," Klaus gave in to the big blue eyes of his love, "Movie night can continue."

Caroline launched herself at Klaus, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She peppered his face with kisses, "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Klaus grinned at Caroline, pulling her down for a kiss.

Caroline sighed into Klaus's mouth, her hands running along his chest as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. As Klaus's desire rushed in her veins from the bond she moaned deeply.

Klaus swallowed Caroline's moans, his hands holding her hips tightly, clutching her against his. The bond making him feel her emotions as well, heightening his pleasure.

Elijah coughed, growing uncomfortable with Klaus and Caroline's hot and heavy display.

Klaus removed his mouth from Caroline's just long enough to say, "You know where the door is." Before returning to devour her lips. He picked her up in his arms and flashed to his (or what he liked to think of as their) room.

"I believe that is our cue to leave." Elijah stated. He stood and took Katherine's hand before leaving.

Rebekah and Stefan followed Elijah and Katherine out the door, leaving the couple to their activities.

They would meet again next week for the next film in their Marvel movie night. Team Avengers had succeeded.

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I thought of the title six months ago, I laughed for days afterwards, every time it would pop into my head I couldn't help but giggle. Until next time X X X


	2. Chapter 2 - Hulk

AN - Time for a rating change :-) There is sex in this chapter for those who don't like it.

Klaroline17Delena17 - Before Thursday as promised!

Enjoy x

Marvel's Agents of K.L.A.R.O.L.I.N.E.

Chapter 2 - Hulk

Caroline was on her way to her next class when she accidentally bumped into someone, dropping both of their books on the ground. Bending down she picked up her things apologizing to the stranger, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I'm not surprised you didn't see me." A snarky voice replied.

Caroline lifted her head to be greeted with the angry eyes of Bonnie.

"You've been pretending you didn't know me for the last year." Bonnie was angry at Caroline, she had dropped her oldest friends to hang out with the Original family and had spent the past year ignoring them. But underneath the anger was an underlining hurt, after their fight Caroline never even tried to speak to her or tried to make amends.

Caroline narrowed her gaze at Bonnie, "Jeez, I don't know, Bonnie." She clutched her books to her chest as she stood, "When your supposed best friend basically calls you a slut and belittles your choice in friends and boyfriends," she rolls her eyes, "I think that I am more than justified in ignoring you."

Bonnie winced at the reminder of her outburst and the hurtful words she'd said, "I am sorry about what I said. Really I am. We've known each other forever and I shouldn't have said that." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, "But that doesn't explain why you never came to me to talk."

"That's just the thing, Bonnie," Caroline shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I shouldn't have to come to you because I have done nothing wrong. All I did was fall in love."

"With a psychopath!" Bonnie almost screamed, her heart pounding in her chest with apprehension.

"Oh my god!" Caroline covered her face with her hands, "Did you also have this conversation with Elena when she fell in love with Stefan? Or with Damon?"

Bonnie flinched at the name.

Caroline didn't understand Bonnie's reaction, "Has Damon done something?" Her anger was forgotten with the thought that Damon had somehow hurt Bonnie.

"No," Bonnie denied, her heart rate picking up, "he hasn't done anything."

"I can hear your pulse quickening, Bonnie." Caroline glared at Bonnie, "You're lying."

Bonnie felt panicked. Caroline couldn't find out about Damon, no one could. Bonnie could barely process what was happening herself let alone if her estranged best friend found out.

Caroline stepped closer to Bonnie, "Tell me what Damon has done." At her continued silence Caroline grabbed her arm shaking her, "Tell me!"

"Nothing!" Bonnie shook Caroline's hand off, "He has done nothing, okay, nothing." She clutched her books to her chest as she tried to control her unsteady breathing, "This was a mistake." She looked at Caroline as if she saw through her and mumbled to herself, "I should never have approached you."

"Bonnie?" Caroline reached out for Bonnie only to be rejected.

"I have to go." Bonnie turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Caroline watched Bonnie go with hurt in her eyes.

X

Katherine was dancing around her living room in nothing but a t-shirt and panties, her music blasting on full. She jumped on furniture burying her hands in her hair, her hips swaying sexily from side to side as she lost herself to the beat of the music.

Elijah leant against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face as he watched Katherine dance with wild abandon. In the nine months that they'd lived together in Mystic Falls this sight had become a regular occurrence. His reaction had never once differed.

Katherine smiled as she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and warm lips brush the side of her neck, "Hello, lover."

"Katerina..." Elijah greeted huskily, running his nose along the skin of Katherine's neck breathing her in, his fingers dancing across her midriff.

Katherine's breath caught.

"You know what the sight of you in undress does to me." Elijah left little bites across Katherine's throat, while his hand slid lower, down her waist to slip between the waistband of her panties.

Katherine gasped, her eyes falling closed at Elijah's teasing hand. She reached behind and curled her hand in his hair. Tilting her head back she pulled Elijah's head toward her and took his lips in a bruising kiss.

Elijah returned Katherine's kiss eagerly, sucking her pouty lips between his, swallowing her cry as his fingers played with the nub within her nest of curls

Whoosh.

Katherine had Elijah pinned to the wall, their lips still attached in a passionate embrace. Her fingers made quick work of his suit jacket, tie and shirt. Pulling back she admired Elijah's chiseled chest, "I don't know why you insist on wearing a suit, Elijah." She ran her fingernails down his chest, smirking cheekily at him, "It just wastes precious time when I could be touching your skin."

Elijah hissed as he felt Katherine's tongue run across his nipples, "Perhaps I like to make you work."

"Mmm," Katherine smirked, "sounds kinky." She ran her fingertips down Elijah's chest and into his boxers giggling, "I like that." She began stroking him.

Elijah dropped his head back, groaning at the feel of Katherine's mouth and hands on him.

Katherine pulled down Elijah's trousers and boxers so that they pooled by his ankles. She pulled her top off throwing it across the room. She jumped on Elijah, wrapping her legs around his waist and devoured his mouth, moaning wildly as their bodies joined together.

X

"Oh!" Caroline gasped as she saw Katherine astride Elijah in the throes of passion. She turned around and left as silently as she'd entered. Once outside she couldn't help but laugh at walking in on Katherine and Elijah. Katherine had given her a key once they'd become friends so she could let herself in whenever she wanted to. Caroline bet that she never expected her to walk in on that.

Caroline entered her car, "Well that was a bust." She sighed in annoyance, she didn't want to talk to Klaus about what happened with Bonnie as he was liable to fly off the handle and try to murder Bonnie. Caroline drummed her fingers along the steering wheel for a few minutes before deciding where to go.

X

Knock. Knock.

Hearing the knock at the door Rebekah stood up and answered the door, "Caroline?"

Caroline quickly blurted out, "You are not involved in any sexual activity with Stefan, are you?"

"What! No!" Rebekah was confused as to why Caroline was asking that question, "Stefan is not even here."

"Thank god!" Caroline exclaimed relieved, she pushed past Rebekah as she entered, "I just walked in on Elijah and Katherine having sex."

"What?" Rebekah pulled a face, "That is disgusting."

"Tell me about it." Caroline poured herself a large glass of bourbon and downed it in one, "Luckily I did not see any of their parts."

Rebekah scrunched up her nose with distaste, "Remind me to knock before I enter from now on." She poured herself a drink and sat down on her couch.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she poured herself another drink, "Perhaps I will from now on too." She sat beside Rebekah on the sofa.

"Soo...?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side, "Why are you here when you should be at college?"

Caroline took a gulp of her drink before answering Rebekah's question, "I ran into Bonnie today." She raised her eyebrows, "Like literally ran into her."

"What did she have to say for herself?" Rebekah asked, she was still angry at Bonnie for the words she'd said to Caroline a year ago.

"She asked why I never came to talk to her but instead decided to ignore her for the last year." Caroline scoffed, still upset that Bonnie had the nerve to say that to her, "I told her that I shouldn't have to be the one to go to her." She pointed her finger at her chest, "I've done nothing wrong."

"You know what I say?" Rebekah poured them both another drink, "Good riddance to bad people."

Caroline chewed her lip.

Rebekah sighed, "What is it?"

Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion, "What is what?"

"What is the thing you've seen in Bonnie that makes you want to forgive her?" Rebekah answered rolling her eyes.

"I haven't forgiven her." Caroline immediately denied.

Rebekah glared at Caroline, "Do not lie to me!" She held up her hand fingers up and lowered a digit with every point she made, "One - you forgave Nik for everything he did to your friends. Two - you somehow forgave Katherine for killing you; no idea how you could or even why you did that." She shook her head in disbelief, "Anyway, moving on. Three - you forgave Kol for breaking Matt's hand. And finally - you forgave myself for the way I treated you when I first came to Mystic Falls."

Caroline couldn't even explain why she had decided to forgive Katherine. Her only explanation was that the redemption of Katherine's character came in the way that she loved Elijah; passionately, fiercely and with all of her heart. Once she saw the girl hidden underneath the Katherine Pierce exterior, when she truly saw Katerina Petrova, Elijah's Katerina, forgiveness had come easy. If she could forgive Katherine was it any leap of the imagination to think she would forgive Bonnie eventually.

"Well!" Rebekah crossed her arms and once again asked, "What did Bonnie say or do to make you consider forgiving her?" Rebekah grinned brightly, "Which we all knew you'd do eventually because you're a pushover."

Caroline pushed Rebekah in the side laughing loudly, "Shut up!"

Rebekah laughed with Caroline for a few minutes before finally calming down. Turning her head to face Caroline she repeated, "What has Bonnie done?"

Caroline sighed, becoming serious as she thought over her conversation with Bonnie, "First of all, she apologized to me and that goes a long way to earning my forgiveness." She frowned, "I'm still mad at her for not coming to me to make amends a long time ago." She knocked back a glass of bourbon, "She should have come to me not the other way round."

Rebekah studied Caroline's face, she noticed behind the anger was worry, "What else?"

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip debating on whether to share her concern with Rebekah. Finally deciding to unburden herself she confessed, "Bonnie said something that really concerned me."

Rebekah nodded her head for Caroline to continue.

"I told her that one of the reasons I ignored her was because she basically called me a slut and belittled my choice in boyfriend." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Then she called Klaus a psycho."

"Which he is." Rebekah agreed, her big brother had more psychopathic tendencies than most vampires she knew, "Most of the time at least."

"True." Caroline couldn't disagree with Rebekah as she knew it was true, if anyone hurt her or anyone else in their family Klaus would kill first ask questions never, at least if Caroline wasn't around to calm him first and even then more often than not that person would be without a heart not long after the conversation started. That was just who Klaus was and he was never going to change after a thousand years of being that way.

"That couldn't have been what worried you." Rebekah smiled at Caroline encouragingly, "So what did?"

"After that I asked her if she'd had the same conversation with Elena when she fell in love with Stefan or Damon." Caroline's brow furrowed as she recalled Bonnie's reaction, "When I said Damon's name she flinched and when I called her on it her rate picked up and she basically fled."

"That is strange." Rebekah agreed, "Has Bonnie ever been afraid of Damon before?"

"No, never." Bonnie had never seen scared or intimidating by Damon the whole time Caroline had known them.

"I don't know what to tell you except to ask Bonnie herself what is happening." Rebekah offered her opinion. After what Bonnie said to Caroline last year, Rebekah didn't care one way or another what was happening to her or if she ever became friends with Caroline again or not.

"Hmmm." Caroline stared into the amber liquid in her glass as she became lost in thought, "Perhaps I will."

X

Friday night had arrived and Caroline and Klaus were in the mansion waiting for the others to arrive, they had about an hour until they were expected.

Caroline was sitting in Klaus's laps, her arms around his shoulders with her fingers playing in his hair. Her mouth was on his kissing him passionately. She groaned as he took her lip in his teeth and lightly bit into it.

Klaus placed his hands under Caroline's top, he began to caress her skin as he lifted it up and over her head. He nipped at her neck as he unsnapped her bra and slowly brought it down her arms. Sitting back he admired her body, her full breasts and dusty pink nipples calling to him, feeling her arousal from his perusal of her through their bond turned him on even more. Dipping his head he took one of her buds into his mouth, sucking and biting the pink flesh while his other hand cupped her other breast and teased her nipple with his fingers until she was moaning wreck in his arms.

Caroline ground her hips against Klaus, trying to find friction to release the ache he had caused within her. Feeling his happiness at touching her and bringing her pleasure heightened her own need to touch him. Burying her hands in his hair she pulled him from her breast to her lips, swallowing his protests with her eager tongue. She dived into his mouth and tasted every crevice. She released his hair and massaged her way down his chest, playing with his nipples, scratching along his abs with her fingernails until she reached his happy trail.

Klaus groaned as Caroline wrapped her hand around his member. Her warm hand sending shockwaves of pleasure though his body. He loved the way she bit her lip as she concentrated on moving her hand on him the way he liked it. Slow strokes up and down with a twist at the top. They had spent many nights learning, touching and tasting one anothers body until they knew each others spots like they knew their own. He slipped his hand between her legs and softly stroked her wet folds between sliding a finger inside her pussy.

Caroline threw her head back at the feel of Klaus's fingers in inside her. She thrust against his fingers, groaning as he rubbed against her spot making her walls tighten around his fingers and grow wetter. She was ready for him.

Klaus removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, smirking at Caroline he slid them in his mouth and sucked them clean, "Mmmm. Delicious."

Caroline's arousal grew at Klaus's action. Impatient to be joined with Klaus she ripped her panties off and threw them across the room not caring where they landed. Taking Klaus's member in her hand she slowly lowered herself until he was fully encased in her heat.

Klaus growled as he felt Caroline tighten around him, her inner walls gripping him tight as she raised herself up and slammed back down. Sliding his hands along her thighs he grabbed her hips and guided her as she bounced on his cock. He loved watching Caroline in the throes of passion; her eyes closed, mouth open as she panted, hands curled in her hair as she rode him. She was absolutely breathtaking and after a year of dating he was still amazed that she was his.

Caroline gripped Klaus's shoulders tightly as she undulated her hips. She could feel her muscles beginning to spasm as her orgasm built. She rocked harder against Klaus, cries escaping her mouth as she neared the edge.

Klaus felt Caroline's impending orgasm from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, the bond making him feel as if it were his own. He pumped his hips faster and harder, his hands on her ass pulling her into him, grinding her clit against him. He took her lips in his and kissed her hungrily as their orgasms ripped through them.

Caroline moaned into Klaus's mouth as she came around his cock, her fingernails dug into his shoulder as the aftershocks caused her body to jerk, her walls trembling against Klaus.

Klaus slowed his kisses until he was just brushing his mouth against hers, he soothingly ran his hand up and down her back as he calmed her down from her high.

"Mmm." Caroline moaned as she pulled back from Klaus. Smiling at him she rubbed her nose against his, "I enjoyed that."

"As did I, my love." Klaus cradled Caroline's jaw as he gazed at her, "Very much in fact."

Caroline dropped her head to Klaus's shoulder, "We need a shower."

Klaus laughed. He held her against his body as he stood, "Your wish is my command, sweetheart." He whooshed to his bathroom.

Caroline's giggles followed.

X

Knock. Knock.

Caroline answered the door and smiled at Rebekah and Stefan, "Hey."

"Hey, Care." Stefan greeted, hugging his best friend, "What film are you treating us to tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Caroline returned Stefan's hug, "I will tell you when they others arrive."

Stefan smiled at Caroline before making his way over to Klaus and poured himself a drink.

Rebekah pulled Caroline into an embrace, smirking, "Good thing we knocked."

Caroline pulled back frowning in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I can smell sex in the air," Rebekah giggled, "good thing I didn't walk in on you like you walked in on Katherine and Elijah."

Caroline flushed with embarrassment.

Rebekah laughed loudly at the pinkish hues in Caroline's cheeks.

Katherine appeared behind them, Elijah behind her. Sauntering through the door she asked, "What made you red, sweet cheeks?"

As Caroline looked at Katherine and Elijah she couldn't help but picture the scene she walked in on earlier, "Nothing." She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"Are you getting hot, Carebear?" Katherine smirked, "Tell Auntie Kat what bothers you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"Now I want to know even more." Katherine wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder, "Tell me, Care."

"Fine!" Caroline blew out a breath, "I walked in on you and Elijah earlier."

"Oh!" Elijah cleared his throat, "I think I will join Niklaus and Stefan for a drink." He almost sprinted to his brother and Stefan, a slight redness in his cheeks.

Katherine watched Elijah rush away, "I do believe you have made my boyfriend blush." She pouted, "No fair!" She grinned devilishly, "That's my job."

"Okay." Rebekah cringed, "That is my cue to leave." She walked away to join Stefan and her brothers on the sofa.

"So..." Katherine grinned, unconcerned that Caroline had walked in on her and Elijah, "What is our choice of movie tonight."

"I'll tell all of you in a minute." Caroline answered.

"Okay." Katherine turned to leave but couldn't help throwing over her shoulder, "Don't try to picture me naked."

Caroline shook her head in amusement, her makeshift family was full of crazies and she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved all of them.

Caroline walked into the living room, put the DVD in the DVD Player and announced to everyone, "We are watching 'Hulk' tonight."

"I remember when the comic came out." Stefan smiled in remembrance, "And that he was gray in the first issue."

"Hopefully you will like this." Caroline replied, taking her seat next to Klaus and pushing play on the remote.

The Marvel logo appears and then the film begins. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross were testing gamma radiation on test animals which then blew up.

"Cool."

Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice of Kol was heard.

Caroline placed her hands over her chest, "You scared me, Kol!" When her surprise wore off she glared at him, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

"We are immortal, darling." Kol jumped over the couch to land on the other side of Caroline, "Months are nothing but seconds to us." He threw his arm around the back of the couch, his hand drumming along the back of the couch, "I once went decades without seeing Nik, Bekah or Elijah."

"A phone call wouldn't kill you." Caroline scolded Kol.

"I'll keep that in mind for my next adventure." Kol winked at Caroline before watching the film with them.

Bruce had just been bombarded with gamma rays and was now in the hospital. His father appears to tell him he has secret reserves of power. Bruce hears a message from Betty and his rage spirals out of control. He transforms into the Hulk for the first time.

"Is it me," Caroline studied the screen, "or does the Hulk kind of look like an angry Shrek?"

"A little bit." Rebekah agreed.

X

The film had got to where the Hulk was protecting Betty by fighting the gamma dogs that his father had sent to kill Betty when there was a knock on the door.

Klaus got up and answered the door. He glared at whom was on his doorstep, "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie returned Klaus's glare, "I am here to see Caroline."

"And why should I allow you into my home if you are planning to upset my girlfriend again?" Klaus asked, he would not allow Caroline to be hurt again.

"I am not here to argue with Caroline," Bonnie tried to reassure Klaus, "I am only here to speak with her."

Klaus was contemplating whether to shut the door in Bonnie's face when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's okay, Klaus." Caroline placed her hand on Klaus's arm, squeezing it gently, "I will speak to her."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked concerned.

"I am." Caroline leant forward and kissed Klaus on his lips, "I will be okay."

Klaus nodded, "Alright. I'll be here waiting." He brushed a kiss across Caroline's forehead, whispering against her skin, "I love you."

Caroline smiled in happiness, "I love you too."

Klaus ran his fingers down the side of Caroline's face before returning inside and closing the door behind him.

Caroline waited until she heard the click of the door before addressing Bonnie, "Should we go for a walk?"

Bonnie nodded her agreement.

Caroline walked across the courtyard and followed the path round to the back. They strolled through the lush gardens for a few minutes before Caroline broke the silence, "Why are you here, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at the ground, "I am really sorry for what I said to you." She chewed on her lip before gazing at Caroline with unshed tears in her eyes, "I had no idea what it felt like to fall for someone who can act like a monster."

Caroline narrowed her eyes as she tried to process what Bonnie said, "But you do now?"

Bonnie nodded, "I've tried not to fall for him," a tear escaped her eye, "I really have but it feels like there is something in my heart pulling me toward him." She sobbed as she finally released what had been weighing her down for months.

Bonnie's words reminded Caroline of how she felt when she first started falling for Klaus, when she was in denial before she allowed her heart to open to him. Placing her hand on Bonnie's arm she asked, "Who is it?"

Bonnie stared at Caroline with tears falling down her face, her heart clenching with despair, "It would hurt Elena so much if she found out."

Caroline's heart rate picked up, "Bonnie, who is it?"

Bonnie shook her head in denial, she couldn't say it, she couldn't say the words out loud.

Caroline gripped Bonnie's arms, "Bonnie!" She looked into her eyes as she ordered, "Tell me!"

"It's Damon!" Bonnie sobbed, collapsing into Caroline's arms, "I'm in love with Damon!"

Caroline stared wide eyed in to the distance as she absentmindedly comforted Bonnie, _Oh. My. God!_

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. I am really loving writing the Caroline/Rebekah/Katherine friendship, it is an interesting dynamic. The Bamon was inspired by the TVD S5 finale, I just loved how they were holding hands as the Other Side collapsed. Until next time X X X


	3. Chapter 3 - Iron Man

Marvel's Agents of K.L.A.R.O.L.I.N.E.

Chapter 3 - Iron Man

Caroline was sure she had heard Bonnie wrong, how was it possible that Bonnie of all people was in love with Damon. She hated him and he hated her. Plus there was Elena, Damon had been in love with her for years and had finally got with her over a year ago, there was no way Damon would ever look at Bonnie as more than Elena's friend. Her heart ached for the heartbreak Bonnie must be going through.

Bonnie pulled away from Caroline, wiping at her face to remove the tear tracks. She felt embarrassed at her mini breakdown. She had needed to let it out as she had no one to talk to about this. How could she talk to Elena about falling in love with Damon? She couldn't and she wouldn't. It was hard enough telling Caroline after what Damon did to her when she was a human.

"Okay." Caroline took a deep breath before asking, "You are in love with Damon? Damon Salvatore?!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Caroline, Damon Salvatore." She crossed her arms over her chest, "How many other Damon's do you know that I would be horrified to fall in love with?"

"No need to get snarky." Caroline huffed, "I just don't understand how you can go from hating someone to loving them?"

"Really?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You can't understand how I could fall in love with someone like Damon."

Caroline winced, "Okay. Yes I can understand what it is like falling in love with a monster, but Damon? Seriously!" She frowned, "What about Elena? He would never break up with her. He's been in love with her for years."

"Actually," Bonnie wrung her hands together, "Damon is in love with me too. He has been trying to convince me to give us a go."

"Wait up! Rewind." Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Damon loves you too?" Bonnie nodded, "And he has been trying to get you to give him a chance?" Bonnie nodded her head again, "What about Elena? When did they break up?" Caroline frowned, "I thought they were still together."

"Elena broke up with Damon almost," Bonnie creased her brow in thought, "nine months ago. She never got over Stefan choosing to be with Rebekah over, well, her." She held her hand up to stall Caroline's interruption, "I know how bad that sounds okay, I know. Elena chose Damon and she didn't care about what that did to Stefan, but the moment he moved on she was unhappy and she didn't care how that affected Damon."

"Elena's jealousy got the better of her." Caroline snorted, typical of Elena to fight tooth and nail to be with Damon but the moment Stefan found someone else she was jealous, "So she dumped Damon. I'm assuming Damon did his usual self destruct?" She wondered why Stefan hadn't shared Damon and Elena's break up with her, she was his best friend. She frowned, she had been spending a lot of her time with Rebekah and Katherine lately, had she been neglecting Stefan? She would have to rectify that.

"No, actually, Damon didn't react as he normally would." Bonnie had been surprised at that, she was fully prepared to step in and try to stop Damon from killing everyone that crossed his path, it turned out that she wasn't needed, "He swallowed down his propensity toward violence and tried to win Elena back by showing her that he'd changed. He didn't kill, he didn't try to force Elena to take him back." Bonnie smiled with pride as she recalled Damon's mature actions, "He proved he'd changed by his reaction."

"But that didn't change Elena's mind?" Caroline asked knowingly.

"No." Bonnie couldn't understand why Elena had just thrown Damon aside when she had fought so hard to be with him, "She told him that she had been confused by the sire bond and her transition and that made her feelings for him seem more than they were." She shook her head in disbelief, "She told him that it had always been Stefan and he was nothing more than a mistake."

Caroline was horrified, what Elena told Damon was almost the same as what Katherine said to him, she had also told him that it had always been Stefan, "I can't believe she would do that after everything."

"Neither could I." Bonnie agreed, that was not the Elena she had grown up with, the Elena she had known hadn't wanted to hurt Matt by breaking up with him even though she didn't love him anymore. She was not a person to toy with another's emotions. At least, she didn't use to be.

"So did Damon go on a killing spree then?" Caroline asked, she was almost positive that Damon would react that way after a final rejection from Elena.

"He may have, I don't know." Bonnie frowned as she thought of that dark period in her life, "Jeremy and I were imploding at the same time as Damon and Elena were. I found myself beside Damon at the grill most nights drinking my sorrows away."

Caroline's gaze turned amused, "So you became his new Alaric?" She tilted her head, a smirk on her lips, "Did he allow you to sit on the left stool?"

Bonnie glared at Caroline, "You know how upset he was at losing Ric. You shouldn't joke about that."

Caroline held her hands up, "Alright, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Bonnie Bennett defending Damon Salvatore? I never thought I would see the day."

Bonnie smiled, "Believe me, I never thought I would feel anything for him beside revulsion."

"What happened?" Caroline asked, genuinely interested in what happened between Bonnie and Damon, "What made you two fall for one another?"

"It wasn't any one thing." Bonnie didn't know how to explain what happened between herself and Damon, it just did, "We bonded over our mutual heartbreak, I guess. We spent time together, drank together, did crazy stuff together." She smiled, "Then we kissed, and it felt so right that it scared me." She ducked her head, "I ran." She lifted her head a smile on her lips, "Damon followed."

Caroline tried to voice her question sympathetically, "Did you ever consider that Damon could be," she bit her lip, "using you to spite Elena?"

"Yes, I did." Bonnie couldn't fault Caroline for asking the question as she herself had thought of that at the time, "Which is why I ran from him and continued to do so for months. I was convinced it was just some plan to hurt Elena and I told him I wouldn't be treated like that. Yet he still pursued me."

It still seemed unbelievable to Caroline that Damon could love anyone other than Elena, "How do you know that Damon loves you?"

"The other night he finally cornered me alone and begged me to hear him out." Bonnie's heart raced as she recalled Damon's words, "He told me that Elena had nothing to do with his new feelings for me. He said that the finality of her words when she broke up with him, and the way they reminded him far too much of Katherine, had pretty much stopped his feelings dead." She swallowed before continuing, "He said that the time we spent together had woken him up, that he had grown happy in my presence, so much that before he knew it he was in love with me."

"You believe him?" Caroline asked, needing Bonnie to be sure of her and Damon's feelings.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded, "I am as sure of his feelings as I am of mine."

"I don't need to say to you what I said to Elena because I know you already know who Damon is and what he's done. You won't make excuses for him." Caroline knew that Bonnie would call Damon on his actions instead of trying to defend him.

"I have no allusion as to just whom Damon can be as I have been on the receiving end of his behaviour many times." Bonnie had been used for her magic just as Caroline had been used for her closeness to Elena. Damon wasn't a good person and he made no illusion to being one, but he could be on rare occasions.

"Just as I have no illusion to how Klaus can be." Caroline could definitely understand what Bonnie was going through as she had denied her feelings for Klaus for so long before accepting them. She's glad she finally did.

Bonnie looked at Caroline, a genuine apologetic look in her eyes, "I truly am sorry for what I said to you. I had no idea what you were going through."

"I know you are." Caroline accepted Bonnie's apology, "However, my feelings were ten times worse because we were trying to kill Klaus at the time."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, "Though it's not like we haven't thought about killing Damon before."

Caroline joined Bonnie in laughter, "True." She nudged Bonnie's shoulder with her own, 'We have like the worst taste in men."

Bonnie's laughter turned tearful, she knew that Caroline had forgiven her, "I have missed you, Care." She pulled Caroline in for a hug.

Caroline hesitated for a moment before returning Bonnie's hug, "I've missed you too."

Bonnie sighed, letting out all her stress that had been building up inside her. She had missed Caroline, missed her friendship, her honesty and her ability to make her laugh.

Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

"I love him." Bonnie stated, she had fallen hard for Damon and it was becoming painful to deny her feelings any longer, more so she didn't want to deny them anymore, "Why should I hurt myself and Damon by worrying about Elena's reaction? She has no right to make any claim on him."

Caroline knew Bonnie almost as well as she knew herself, having spent practically her whole childhood beside her. Just by looking at Bonnie and hearing the things she left unsaid she knew, Bonnie really was in love with Damon. Taking a deep breath she swallowed her pride, "Myself, Stefan, Klaus and the rest of his family have this movie night." She briefly hesitated before issuing an invitation, "Would you and Damon like to join us for our next one?"

Bonnie was shocked at Caroline's invitation, and extremely happy at the same time. She had truly missed Caroline's friendship in the last year. She always thought she was closer to Elena than Caroline as she had previously been shallow in her human days, however having to rely on Elena's friendship alone showed her how selfish her friend had become. Could she stomach an evening spent in the company of the Originals? Moreover could she allow Damon in their company with his mouth and his habit of saying whatever he liked, could she take the risk? She could, she was a witch and she would protect Damon or stop him, or both, if the need arose. Bonnie smiled, "Yes, I would like that."

"Great!" Caroline smiled, only now realising how much she had missed Bonnie. Looping her arm through Bonnie's she led her through the gardens and to the front of the mansion. She dropped her off at her car, "Be here next Friday at seven."

"I'll be there." Bonnie promised, she would not give up the chance to reconnect with Caroline.

"Bye!" Caroline turned to leave, but couldn't resist calling out over her shoulder, "Try to control Damon!"

"Oh I will!" Bonnie laughed out loud. The joyful sound following behind her as she drove off.

Caroline watched Bonnie go with a lightness in her heart, one of her oldest friendships was on the way to becoming mended. Opening the door she couldn't help but giggle, Bonnie and Damon, who'd of thought it. When she entered the living room she stopped, six pairs of expectant eyes were staring at her, "What?"

"Well!" Katherine stood up with her hands on her hips, "Do I need to kick her witchy ass?"

"No, you don't need to. Bonnie just wanted to talk." Caroline couldn't help the large grin on her face, Katherine really would fight anyone for her, she cared about her and Katherine didn't care about just anyone. Her killer had become one of her best friends, Caroline scrunched her brow in thought, actually all of her best friends were killers. Stefan was the Ripper of Monterey, Rebekah was an Original, and so were Kol and Elijah, who had snuck in there to become close friends.

"You sure?" Katherine narrowed her eyes as she studied Caroline for any sign of dishonesty.

"I'm sure, Kat." Caroline smiled reassuringly at Katherine to let her know that she meant it, she really was okay. Sweeping her gaze over the rest of the occupants she asked, "So what have I missed?"

"Everything." Rebekah snorted, "Which was probably a good thing seeing as the film was crap."

"Yeah..." Caroline bit her lip, "...'Hulk' really is one of the worst Marvel films. But it is part of the universe they've created, if you want to watch them in order you have to watch it."

"Let's hope the next one is better, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, "Remember our deal."

"I remember." Caroline rolled her eyes, "Trust me when I say that you will not see another bad film from now on."

"Shall we bet?" Klaus tilted his head, his smirk still curling his lip.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "What did you have in mind?"

"If I don't enjoy any of the films you show from now on, I have the right to permanently finish movie night and," Klaus's smirk turned loving and his eyes turned soft, "you move in with me."

Caroline's breath hitched at Klaus's offer, licking her lips she asked huskily, "And if I win?"

"You move in with me." Klaus needed Caroline with him, he hated that she lived at her college and only came back at weekends, sharing her time between his mansion and her mothers. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms and fall asleep tangled around one another.

Caroline couldn't look away from Klaus's eyes, underneath the confident smirk was a pleading in his gaze, his vulnerability flowing toward her through their bond. Could she refuse him yet again when every bone in her body craved to be with him also. Finally making her decision, she smiled at Klaus whispering, "Okay."

Klaus's gaze shot to Caroline, his eyes stunned, "Okay?"

Caroline nodded, "Okay."

Whoosh.

Klaus had Caroline pinned up against the nearest wall as his lips devoured hers frantically. He tangled his hands in her hair, scraping his nails across her scalp, loving the little whimper she let out. He felt almost euphoric at Caroline's acceptance of his terms, win or lose she was moving in with him, so for him he had already won.

"I believe that's our cue to go to bed." Rebekah declared as she stood. Klaus and Caroline were locked in a passionate make out and there was no hope of them separating anytime soon.

Almost as one Stefan, Elijah, Katherine and Kol followed behind Rebekah to retire to their respective rooms as they left the two lovebirds downstairs.

Caroline was almost overwhelmed at the love Klaus sent her through their bond. His happiness at her acceptance of moving in with him almost had her gasping. Her body tingled deliciously as he caressed her body, she felt both sensations at once, being touched and being the one who was doing the touching. Being mated was to be intimate on a whole new level, to touch and be touched at the same time, to feel each sensation as they passed from one to another until you didn't know whom had the original feeling, it became theirs.

Klaus nibbled his way across Caroline's neck, moaning with her as the feel of phantom teeth assaulted his own neck. Curving his hand along her spine made him hiss and thrust against her, her warm welcoming heat pulling him in as the need to claim her grew stronger.

When Klaus sank his teeth into her jugular Caroline's eyelids fluttered rapidly and warmth filled her pussy, "Klaus..." She moaned.

Klaus smirked against Caroline's neck, sucking her ambrosia-like blood harder, his fingers dug into the back of her neck, his other hand cupping her breast through her shirt and massaging it gently, his thumb rubbing against her nipple making it hard.

Caroline threw her head back, the veins underneath her eyes rippling as Klaus drank his fill, the blood loss making her pussy throb as she ached to return the favor, to savour the taste of the man she loved, her mate, the originator of her bloodline. His ancient blood called out to her, the predator within her recognising its equal in the Hybrid before her. Acting on instinct she growled lowly before sinking her fangs into Klaus's throat, a purr escaping her throat as she happily sucked on his blood.

Klaus's knees grew weak as Caroline swallowed his blood, her touch rough as her fangs ripped into his throat. His cock grew even harder at Caroline's sexy moans as she enjoyed his blood. Not wanting to disturb her euphoria Klaus slid his hands over her pert ass and lightly squeezed, pulling her against his hardness. Sliding his palm to her thigh he yanked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and their cores met.

Caroline pulled back, her fangs and mouth covered in blood, not wanting to waste a drop she ran her tongue across her lips, moaning quietly as she savored his rich taste. Nothing tasted better than Klaus's blood, not her favourite B positive blood bags and not even straight from the vein could compare to his. His blood was life, pure dark addictive life, he could give life and take it away just as easily and somehow that taste infused his blood.

Klaus dragged Caroline's mouth back to his to kiss her with all the possessive love he had. He sent through their bond strong thoughts of, _mine! _His grip bruising as he held her as tight as he could against him. They were pressed together so closely that he could feel every minute twist of her body, every breath, every moan. This is how he craved Caroline, close so very very close, joined together so tight that he didn't know where he ended and she began.

Caroline parted from Klaus just long enough to pant, "Take me to bed." Before diving back in and swallowing his reply.

Klaus growled into Caroline's mouth as he returned her kiss. Then he whooshed to their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. He threw her onto the bed and began stalking toward her, "Time to welcome you to our bed."

Caroline cocked her head to the side, "I haven't moved in yet."

Klaus's movements didn't falter, "You said yes." He smirked, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Which means," he covered Caroline's body with his, a soft smile on his lips, "that it is already ours."

Caroline had to blink back tears. Klaus's words and feelings were nearly overwhelming her. She knew he wanted her to live with him but she never knew just how much he craved it. Cradling his face between her palms she pulled him closer to whisper across his lips, "I love you."

Klaus smiled, his eyes sparkling with love, "As I love you." He bridged the gap between them and kissed her sweet lips once more. He couldn't get enough of her and he was sure he never would.

X

Caroline jumped onto the bed, "Morning, sunshine."

A groan was the only response Caroline got.

Caroline giggled. Laying her head on the pillow she threw her arm around the lump in the bed, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Care!"

Caroline giggled again and in the next instant she was under the covers, "It's cosy under here."

"Caroline!" Stefan turned his head to glare at Caroline, "Why are you a; trying to wake me, and b; in my bed?"

"Technically, this is Rebekah's bed." Caroline replied, turning on her side to face Stefan.

Stefan kept glaring.

"Fine!" Caroline rolled her eyes, "I feel like I've been neglecting you."

Stefan looked incredulous, "What makes you think that?"

"Bonnie told me that Elena and Damon broke up." Caroline looked at Stefan with hurt in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stefan sighed, "I love Rebekah. Whom Elena chooses to be with or not be with as the case may be, has nothing to do with me."

"That may be so but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Caroline frowned, "I'm your best friend!"

"You are." Stefan reached across and intertwined their fingers together, "You are my best friend, Caroline Forbes, and don't you dare think otherwise."

Caroline couldn't help but smile, Stefan had his serious face on, or as she liked to think of it his 'hey it's Tuesday' look. Sighing, she couldn't help but ask, "Did you not tell me because I have been spending a lot of time with Rebekah and Katherine."

"Caroline," Stefan grinned at Caroline, "I'm over a hundred and sixty years old, I don't begrudge you your friends." He couldn't help but smile sadly as he thought of his previous best friend, "I was friends with Lexi not that long after I was turned. We didn't spend everyday together and she had plenty of other friends, but no matter how long we went between visits she was always my best friend." He squeezed Caroline's hand, "Just as you are now."

Caroline smiled widely at Stefan, his speech touched her. She wasn't trying to replace Lexi and she didn't want to. Propping her head up on her side she asked, "Why didn't you tell me that Elena and Damon had broke up?"

"Because it," Stefan frowned as he tried to conjure up what he felt after he found out, "didn't really affect me. I was concerned with how Damon was taking it. Which was surprisingly well."

That was what Bonnie had said, "Do you know about Damon and Bonnie?" Caroline had to ask, she had to know if it was as shocking to Stefan as it was to her.

"No. What about Bonnie and Damon?" Stefan had noticed Bonnie around the boarding house more than he was used too. He assumed it was because of the break up.

"Damon and Bonnie are in love." Caroline revealed what Bonnie had told her to Stefan.

"Wow." To say Stefan was shocked was an understatement, he never expected Damon to ever be able to move on from Elena, especially after chasing her for so long, "I thought Damon was," he creased his brow as he thought of the word to describe Damon's behaviour, "happier, I guess? Or at least more content than he should have been in the last few months." He smiled as he thought about Damon and Bonnie, "If she makes him happy then I'm happy."

"They're not together yet." Caroline laced her fingers across her waist, "But they soon will be." She turned her head to face Stefan and smirked, "I invited them to our next movie night."

Stefan burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Caroline slapped Stefan's chest, "It's not that bad of an idea."

"Have you told Klaus yet?" Stefan asked, his lips still trembling with mirth.

"No." Caroline answering guiltily, she chewed on her lip a concerned look on her face, "Do you think he'll mind?"

"Yes, Care, I'm pretty sure he will mind." Stefan finally released his chuckles. Friday was going to be entertaining to say the least. He loved his brother but he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Caroline pouted.

"If I was a less confident man I may be concerned that my beautiful girlfriend was in bed with another man." Klaus stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, _Why must Caroline be friends with Stefan? At least with Katerina and Rebekah I have no reason to be jealous_.

"Oh hush!" Caroline rolled her eyes, "It's only Stefan."

"You wound me!" Stefan stuck out his lip, gave Caroline the puppy dog eyes and clutched his heart, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you." Caroline bopped Stefan on the nose with her finger, "But you are seriously acting like Kol right now."

"Hey!" A muffled shout was heard, "I resent that. Especially the accusation he is behaving like me when I am not there to decide for myself how true that is." Kol puffed up his chest as he added, "There is only one Kol, darling."

"And don't we know it!" Caroline giggled, Kol was crazy and silly, and slightly psychotic, but she loved him anyway.

In the next second Kol stood next to Klaus in the doorway, "You know you miss me when I'm gone." Noticing that Stefan and Caroline were lying in the same bed he raised his eyebrow, "What scrumptious delight do we have here?" His lips curled into a cheeky grin and he asked Klaus, "Have you mellowed in your old age, Nik?"

Klaus shot his hand out and wrapped it around Kol's throat, "Shut your mouth before I rip out your tongue."

Kol chuckled, "Testy. Perhaps you shouldn't allow your woman in bed with another man." He looked over at Caroline and winked, "Unless you wish to join me in mine."

"In your dreams!" Caroline stuck her tongue out at Kol.

"Every night." Kol grinned at Caroline.

"Ew!" Caroline wrinkled her nose at the thought of Kol dreaming about her.

Klaus tightened his hand around Kol's throat, "If you don't leave my sight in the next five seconds I will rip out your eyes and feed them to you." His fingers flexed with eagerness to do just that, he hated the thought of anyone dreaming about Caroline. She was his.

Kol pushed Klaus off him, "Fine, Nik, I'll leave you be." He walked through the door throwing out over his shoulder, "Good luck getting Caroline away from Stefan."

Klaus growled before chasing Kol down the stairs, Kol's laughter clearly heard.

Caroline turned to face Stefan, an amused look on her face, "Do you ever feel like we have married into a mad house?"

Stefan snorted, "Almost everyday." He bumped his shoulder with Caroline, "But I have you to stay sane with."

"Yeah, you do." Caroline smiled at Stefan, happy that he would always be there for her.

Rebekah walked into her room and stopped short at the sight before her, "Why are you in bed with my boyfriend?" She heard a crash from downstairs and asked, "And why the hell is Nik chasing Kol for?"

"Just another day in the Mikaelson mansion." Stefan replied, his lips twitching as he shared a knowing glance with Caroline.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

Rebekah narrowed her gaze at the pair, "I hate that you two are so close." She huffed before storming off.

"Very dramatic." Caroline commented, "And very like Klaus."

"Don't let Bekah hear you say that." Stefan warned Caroline.

"Too late!" Rebekah shouted from downstairs, "I am nothing like Nik."

Caroline laughed. The Mikaelson's family was full of crazy personalities, and she loved each and every one of them.

X

Bonnie stood outside the Mikaelson mansion with Damon beside her preparing to knock. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the nervous energy inside of her.

"We don't have to go in, witchy." Damon offered, spending a night with the Originals wasn't at the top of his list of fun things to do but for Bonnie he would do it.

Bonnie smiled at Damon, "I know we don't." She bit her lip before admitting, "But I've really missed Caroline."

"Then we'll spend the evening with barbie and my baby bro." Damon grinned at Bonnie, "And a bunch of murderous psychos that would love to kill me."

"Damon!" Bonnie laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth. She never expected to fall for Damon but since she had she'd been nothing but happy.

"I am just too good." Damon smirked, gesturing at the door, "They are just jealous of me."

Bonnie shook her head, "You're hopeless."

Damon curled his arm around Bonnie's waist pulling her closer to him, "You love me for it."

Bonnie tilted her head back and smirked, "Perhaps I love you despite of how self centered you are."

Damon chuckled before lowering his head and taking Bonnie's lips with his.

The door opened and Katherine leant against the door, she raised her eyes at the couple before her, "Well, well. Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore kissing on the front step." She smirked, "What an interesting turn of events. What happened between you and my doppelganger?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Damon glared at Katherine, his arm tightening around Bonnie, "but we broke up."

"I can see that." Katherine giggled to herself, she used to be resentful of Elena having the perfect life and having what was hers but now, now Katherine had the perfect life. She was no longer running, she lived happily with the man she loved and she had friends, for the first time in over a century she had a friend whom cared for her. What did Elena have now? No Stefan, no Damon and no Caroline. She grinned wider at the thought of her doppelganger miserable.

Bonnie glared at Katherine, "Can we come in?" She was going to be on her best behaviour tonight, she was going to show Caroline that she really wanted their friendship back.

"I guess so." Katherine stepped aside to allow Bonnie and Damon to enter, "The lady of the manor has decreed it."

"Aren't you friends with Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she passed Katherine.

"I am." Katherine tilted her head and smirked, "She loves my sassiness."

Bonnie snorted.

"Katerina?" Elijah called, "Was that our guests at the door?"

"Yep." Katherine walked over to Elijah and curled her hand around his, "Guess it's time to start the movie."

Caroline entered the room her arms ladened with snacks, seeing Bonnie she smiled, "Hey, Bon, take a seat."

Bonnie clutched Damon close to her as they took a seat on the sofa near the wall. She didn't know whom to talk to or if she should talk at all.

Caroline took her usual seat next to Klaus with Rebekah and Stefan at the other end. Elijah and Katherine sat on the other couch, Bonnie and Damon on the opposite. She lifted the remote and pressed play, "Time for 'Iron Man'."

Tony Stark was in a Humvee that was blown up. He was in a cave where he started building a suit. He escaped, killing a load of terrorists before returning. He started building the Iron Man suit.

"Aw, it's Coulson." Caroline smiled as Clark Gregg made his first of many appearances as Agent Coulson, "I love him."

"He's one of my favourites too." Bonnie spoke up for the first time.

Caroline smiled at Bonnie before snuggling back against Klaus.

Obie takes Tony's heart, Tony replaces it with his old one. Pepper gets Agent Coulson's help to stop Obie whom is in his own suit. Tony and Obie fight, before Pepper pushes the button for the arc reactor, finally defeating Obie. The movie ends with Tony declaring that he is Iron Man. The after credit scene is Tony seeing Nick Fury for the first time, whom wants to talk about the Avengers Iniative.

"That was good." Bonnie smiled at Caroline, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Yeah, barbie," Damon grinned, "it hasn't been the same without your incessant cheeriness."

Caroline chuckled, "I'd say I missed your sarcasm but it would be a lie." She winked at Damon as she added, "I've already replaced you."

"I will never get over that." Damon replied in a monotone voice, "The pain is far too great."

"Okay." Bonnie stood up, sensing that Caroline and Damon was about to get into one of their fights. The Mikaelson's wouldn't understand that their fights were mostly playful in nature, "We'd better be going."

"I'll walk you out." Caroline offered, standing up to walk beside Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at the occupants of the room and forced a smile, "Bye." She faced Caroline and followed her out.

Damon smirked at those in the room before settling his gaze on Stefan, "See you at home, little brother."

"See you later, Damon." Stefan was tense he had been all night as he waited for Damon to do or say something to start a fight.

"As for the rest of you." Damon snickered to himself, "If you don't kill each other first I'll see you when you inevitable try to kill me."

"Don't tempt me." Rebekah twitched her lip up at the thought.

"Just say the word, Original barbie." Damon smirked, "I'll open up my diary."

"Damon! Are you coming or what?" Caroline yelled, she was waiting at the door with Bonnie.

"Coming!" Damon smirked, flicking his hand in a loose wave as he left.

"I will see you soon, Bon." Caroline smiled, she was happy at having Bonnie back in her life, she had missed her.

"Yes, you will." Bonnie agreed, she had missed Caroline more than she thought she had. She curled her hand around Damon's, waved at Caroline and set off.

"Later, barbie." Damon called as he followed after Bonnie.

Caroline walked back inside and poured herself a full glass of bourbon, drinking half of it she smiled to herself, "I think that went well."

Katherine snorted, as did Rebekah. Even Elijah, Klaus and Stefan couldn't help but snicker.

Caroline turned to them, "What?"

"That was one of the most silent and uncomfortable two hours I've ever spent." Rebekah confessed, normally it wouldn''t bother her but she wanted it to work for Caroline's sake.

"It was a little awkward." Caroline confessed, it had been nice to have Bonnie there but the tense atmosphere had dampened her enjoyment somewhat.

"Well," Katherine smirked, "I'm off." She jumped up and mussed up her curls, "Places to go, people to do."

"Katerina!" Elijah scolded.

Katherine just winked.

After Katherine and Elijah left so did everyone else until it was just Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline laid her head against Klaus's shoulder, her eyes lighting up as she thought of plans.

"I can hear you thinking, sweetheart." Klaus said, his hand running up and down Caroline's arm, "How about you stop planning and we head to bed for something far more enjoyable."

Caroline brushed her mouth against Klaus's, "Race you." And she whooshed off, giggling as Klaus caught her at the top of the stairs.

Klaus lifted Caroline into his arms, he carried her bridal style into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed and began undressing her.

Caroline sighed at the feel of Klaus's fingers dancing across her skin. No matter what bothered her the moment her skin met Klaus's she instantly felt better. She moaned when he began placing kisses along her thighs until he reached her centre. His first lick made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Moans, groans and screams were the only sounds to leave their bedroom all night.

TBC

AN - What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. This would have been finished last week but it was my hubby's birthday and I had no time to write. Until next time X X X


End file.
